


The Last Goodbye

by AnacanLabirinth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacanLabirinth/pseuds/AnacanLabirinth
Summary: As what the titled wrote, the whole plot is that.





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account too

No.

No.

No.

He didn't wish that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, as usual.

His sister told him to checked the city,

And he accepted.

He climbed on the roof, hummed some song to himself.

Then he spotted a beautiful young lady was in some trouble.

He quickly went down and took out his revolver and shot all of them.

He went to the lady.

'You alright, m'lady?'

'Yes. Thank you so much sir.'

Then she left.

What a pity. I may ask her out.

He thought to himself.

He started to went back,

He really need to have a drink.

But when he crossed a cemetery.

He stopped.

And he spotted the grave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Jacob!'

She yelled happily to him.

He ran to her.

'Yes?'

Her smile suddenly dropped.

'I need to tell you something.'

'What's that?'

'My father want me to marry Dr. Jesse Holland.'

'So……'

'Yes. I need to leave London.'

'But…… can't you……'

'No. My father doesn't agree.'

'Oh…… then……'

'This might be the last time I saw you.'

'So…… I think I should say Goodbye.'

'Yes. I think.'

Ever since that day, Jacob never saw her again.

When he grew up and went back to London.

He knew that Dr. Jesse Holland was in London.

So he went to asked The Doctor about his wife.

But Holland said.

'You mean Miss Y/N L/N? Oh you must be Mr. Frye right? She gave it to me before she left.'

What was he meaning?

Miss? L/N? Left?

After He left Holland's house, he went to his hideout.

And looked at the paper.

' I'm so sorry Jacob. So sorry to you. '

What was that meaning?

Then after five years,

He finally knew what's that means.

She died when she was leaving London, she was shot by a gang when she was standing next to a river.

She died and fell in the river.

And her family all died.

Her friend put her body back London.

In that Cemetery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her garve.

Although it been so many years, he never been this cemetery, because……

He will think of her.

But this time,

He stepped in.

He saw a white flower, he picked it.

And went in front of it.

He knelt down, and put it on her grave.

'It been so long.'

He sighed.

He stared at those words on her grave.

Her name seemed to be a long memory.

Her name started to vanish in his memory……

But now he remembered.

He looked at the sky.

And sighed for the last bit.

'Goodbye, Y/N. It been so long.'

Then he turned away and left.

Ever since then,

He never back again

Never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until now,

He was stood with Evie,

And his grand daughter, Lydia.

His memory of her started disappear.

Started.

Started.

The same white flower that he put many years ago still here.

But broken.

He thinks,

It Need to be Fade in his memory.

But those words on the grave.

Still in his head.

Even he died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
